Worth The Take
by Daniella Consuela
Summary: The plan was to completely eliminate the attention directed towards him by taking one of Bubba Ray Dudley's closest supporters. There had been no other initiative. So...why did the number 1 rule of his few decide to do a complete 180 and cause him to fall
1. In The Beginning

Disclaimer: You know the deal. I own no one or anything. So don't sue. 

Summary: The plan was to completely eliminate the attention directed towards him by taking one of Bubba Ray Dudley's closest supporters. There had been no other initiative. So...why did the number 1 rule of his few decide to do a complete 180 and cause him to fall?

A/N:This is a little something that I had thought up not to long ago (Oh lets say around..about late October maybe after this good but short lasting feud...Damn them writers. Damn them..But anywho..). It's just taken me quite a long time to post it, but nonetheless here it is like I promised.

A/N2: There's just not enough fics for this couple.

* * *

It was a little after midnight as two of the last few superstars in the building were still in their assigned locker room for the night, in the huge arena which had held Raw for the said night just talking out some current issues they were having with others and what they'd do about it.

"Damn it, Flair! I am sick and tired of this crap Bubba has been pulling for..oh I don't know the past few weeks or so. What the hell is the guy's problem anyway? I think I worked damn hard for this title of mine." Triple H stated placing his belt upon his shoulder patting it. "Don't you?"

'The Nature Boy' Ric Flair nodded his head in agreement only halfway paying attention to what 'The Game' had to say before letting out a little sigh. "Um..yeah..sure.."

"So again I ask..what's Bubba Ray's problem?"

"I have no idea," Ric answered easily.

"Well, I'll ask you this then..what should I do to get the guy off my back?"

Flair shrugged.

"Damn, Flair! Are you sure you're even with me right now? You've seemed out of it the whole entire night. Is there something I should know about? Is there something you're hiding?"

"Nah man..I'm just a little beat is all. Aren't you?"

Hunter shrugs. "Yeah..sure. I guess. You want to head out?"

"Yeah. I'm a little hungry."

"Alright. We'll drop by whatever place we come across and pick something up. How's that sound?"

Flair shrugs. "Fine with me. Just as long as I get something to eat and get some rest before tomorrow night's house show."

Hunter nods. "Yeah. I know what ya mean man."

Flair and Triple H stand grabbing their belongings for the night heading out into the hallway.

Ready to leave the building quickly.

"So.." The Game starts, earning himself a weird stare.

"What? What's it now," Flair asks dropping his bags for a moment to grab a water bottle off a nearby catering table before the catering guys decide to put up all the waters and picks up his bags pushing open the double doors heading out into the quiet and cool night.

"So what do you think should be done Flair? How should we go about this Bubba problem?"

Flair opens his mouth to speak but just before one word can escape his open mouth a blur of blonde hair breezes by knocking him flat on his butt.

"Sorry..Sorry," A soft, quiet voice sounds out before the person continues on their way again."

"Hunter who was..." Flair lets his question trail off into thin air seeing the smirk smuggled placed up on 'The Game's' face.

"I think I just might have the perfect idea," He states. "The perfect idea.."


	2. Kidnapped

Disclaimer: You know the deal. I own no one or anything. So don't sue. 

A/N: Hey! Thanks for the review Louise. I'm glad you thought the prologue was intriguing. I aim to please. Lol. Well, continue to review for me please and this chapter is for you.

* * *

"So you're going up against Triple H again," Trish asked for like the third time that day.

Bubba Ray Dudley stopped tying his shoes for the moment to look at Trish and smiled. "Yep. That's the plan." He immediately goes back to tying up his boot. "Maybe this time it'll get him to shut up for good."

"Maybe..." Trish looks away doubtful.

Bubba stands up straight a little giving Trish a look.

"What's there to even doubt?" he asks.

"Oh I don't know..it's just..well, Hunter doesn't seem like the type to take anything from anyone is all. You really should be careful," Trish states shooting a worried look Bubba's way once more.

"Trish, Trish, Trish," Bubba shakes his head smiling a little. "There's no need to worry about it. That's all going to change," He finishes, grabbing his hat and glasses off a nearby chair, putting them. "I'm a big boy remember?"

She nods. "Well, just be careful ok?"

He smiles once more. "Sure...Trish. Sure"

He leaves the room still smiling at Trish's cautious behavior. _'She's always so worried'_ He thinks to himself as he comes across the gorilla section. _'I wonder why that is.'_

Trish automatically cuts on the television in the room clasping her hands together.

_'He better be careful. There's no telling what Hunter'll do if Bubba keeps messing with him. I mean it Bubba. Heed warning..'_

Trish pulls her knees up under her chin laying her head to the side, taking her eyes off the T.V for a moment letting out a little sigh.

"I love you Bubba Ray Dudley."

* * *

"...and their opponents. First! Making his way to the ring weighing in at 310 lbs...Bubba Ray Dudley."

Bubba walks down the ramp saluting out to a couple of fans before turning to look into the ring and stare down Triple H.

'That damn belt will be mines pretty soon. He can count on it' Bubba thinks to himself as he jumps onto the apron and starts pacing.

Bubba's music comes to a halt and suddenly the words "One of A Kind" ring throughout the arena and his partner for the night, RVD steps through the curtains to the rampway.

"and introducing his tag team partner from Battlecreek, Michigan weighing in at 275 lbs...Rob-Van-Dam!"

RVD makes his way down to the ring taking his precious time coming to stand in front of his tag team partner and both him and Bubba step into the ring.

"Rob, I can start off if you want," Bubba says as both teams walk over to their rightful corners for the night before he starts to pace a little.

"Sure man..Whatever," RVD says as he goes to climb through the ropes, at that moment Triple H decides to attack Bubba from behind.

The Dudley brother sighs allowing himself to be led over to a nearby corner. _'Just like Triple H' _He thinks to himself before he throws back a few punches of his own, starting to fight back.

* * *

The match goes on for what seems like forever (for Bubba) but only ends up being in truth a few minutes all together and the match was won by some kind of cheat by the newly formed duo but even though him and RVD failed to win, Bubba Ray Dudley ended up being happy with himself for the moment.

Him and RVD had just put Triple H through a table why wouldn't he be?

Bubba groaned and rubbed the back of his head before making his way back to his locker room for the night. His night was over and all he wanted to do was shower real quickly, get out of the building, grab something to eat and get some rest for the night. That was all he was looking forward to for later on. Food, Rest, and...well rest. He had given the fans a pretty good aftershow after the match (along with RVD) and by then Triple H and Ric Flair had already skedaddled.

He entered his room only to find it dark and empty. "Hey Trish," He called out.

No one responded.

He shrugged, lifting one eyebrow a little. _'Hmm. She must be at the hotel already or out eating as always'_ Bubba thinks to himself as strips himself of his shirt and walks to the back towards the showers.

But little did Bubba know ..Trish wasn't out eating or even at her hotel room. She wasn't even out on her own will at all.

She was having some problems of her own right at the moment.

She was being taken.


	3. Quite A Handfull

A/N: Holy Heck! I have reviewers. Lol. I didn't think I would. THANKS GALS! Well, I hope you all continue reading this story and keep reviewing. This one is for all of you. 

A/N: And T-Boy, I didn't plan on quitting anytime soon. So don't worry. :) ;)

* * *

"What the hell is going on!" Trish yelled out as Triple H grabbed her and pulled her aside into his rental.

"Shh..Just shut up," He shot out looking around the parking lot for any signs of others. "Just shut up."

"Like hell I'll shut up! Tell me RIGHT NOW why I'm in this car..WITH YOU!"

"Because you just are. Now just stop yelling alright!"

"WHY DON'T YOU!" Trish shoots back.

Hunter sighed placing his head upon the steering wheel, groaning a little. "Leave it to me to always pick the crazy girls to deal with. First it was Chyna, then it was Stephanie..now it's her..." He mumbles.

"What did you say?" Trish asked turning to face Triple H.

"Nothing."

"Riight." Trish gives Hunter a glare before turning to face her car door grabbing the doorknob. "Whatever..."

She pulls on the knob once but gets no success in opening the door.

'Maybe it's just jammed' She thinks to herself immediately trying again but gets the same results as before.

_'Oh-ho..I'm am already fed up with this shit.'_ Trish thinks to herself before turning to face Triple H smacking him hard across the chest. "Damn it!"

"OW. What the fuc-"

"LET ME OUT DAMN IT!"

"Why you damn Bi-"

"Just let me out," She cuts in. "I've heard of guys who were desperate, but not this desperate."

"Wha..What the hell are you talking about!"

"Look..Hunter. If you wanted a date or whatever all you had to do was ask...someone."

"What?"

"Well, isn't that what you pulled me aside for," Trish asked confused.

'The Game' lets out a little snort before answering back quickly. "Yeah right. Get over yourself," He finishes bursting out into laughter.

"You know what? Fuck you," Trish shoots back hitting Hunter in the arm trying the door for the third time that night. "Why are you such a..such a prick? "Trish asks immediately getting what sounded like a growl out of 'the Game'

"The same reason you're such a dumb ditz," He replies back earning himself a glare and almost a punch but at that moment Flair finally reaches the car and pulls open the door climbing into back.

"Oh..but of course. Why didn't I try the back?" Trish asks out loud to no one in particular but herself.

"About damn time Flair," H exclaims starting the car. "Where were you?"

"I had some business to take care of but now I'm here, "Flair answered back just as Trish jumps over the seat managing to get in the back and tries to get away opening the door only to have Flair grab her around her waist and pull her upright into her seat buckling her in.

"What in the hell is going on here," Trish yelled out as she tried to unbuckle herself from the seat only to have Flair grab her hands clasp them together and tie them up with rope.

"Now we can't be having you escape now Trish," Flair speaks out.

Trish starts to panic trying to move her hands out of Flair's grasp. "Oh my god...really..what's going on here," She asks with a bit of fear hinted in her voice.

"We need you for something," Triple H states simply with a little smirk, before reaching back and placing tape over her mouth.

_'They're not...They're not going to try to...have their way...'_

"And no it's not for sexual favors," 'The Game' replies as if reading Trish's thoughts. "Like I'd want that from you anyway," He finishes with a big smile.

Trish sighs a little but then immediately growls after realizing what Triple H had said at the very end of his sentence. 'I know he didn't just diss me' Trish thinks to herself.

"And we're off," H says as they pull out of the driveway with Trish grumbling along the way.

* * *

About thirty minutes later the trio finally reaches their destination for the night and Hunter speaks with a cocky smirk plastered all over his face.

"We're here," He yells out as he climbs out into the night stretching, turning to look at everyone inside the car.

Trish rolls her eyes and Flair steps out of the car.

"Um..Triple."

"What," The champion asks looking at Flair.

Flair looks around before finally dropping his gaze onto Triple H.

"Now you know how much I hate to be the one to ask stupid questions...but..where are we gonna keep little Trish Stratus here and how are we going to watch her the whole time," Flair asks pointing at Trish and Trish kicks out a little falling out of her seat onto the floor.

"Well..." Triple H starts looking at Trish, laughing at her clumsiness. "We could always get one of those special rooms."

"Special rooms?"

"Yeah. You know the rooms where they always have some other kind of room joined into it and only you can lock it from the inside or something," Hunter explains.

"Um...I think you've been watching to many movies," Flair laughs shaking his head as he reaches into the car to pull out Trish who in turn starts kicking at him again to get him away. "But we'll think of something."

Triple H nods and then heads for the trunk to get his stuff.

"This girl sure is a feisty one," Flair chuckles as he finally manages to hoist Trish over his shoulder with her still kicking a little.

Hunter spares a glance real quickly before asking," You need help?"

"Well, I think she's trying to make herself fall over or something."

_'More like you'_ Trish thinks to herself.

'The Game' sighs and in one swoop of his arms has Trish over his shoulder in a second with his bag still intacked on the other.

"Lets go," He says as he walks toward the building. "And don't forget my other bag and...I guess...hers.." He says with a shrug.

_'Oh this is gonna be a long night'_ Flair thinks to himself as he walks around to the back of the car.

"A long night..."


	4. Taking Chances

A/N: Thanks once again for the reviews everyone! It's greatly appreciated.

* * *

"Here we are. Your home away from home."

Triple H spoke out as he finally unlaced Trish's legs from their confinements setting his hands over his hips, after placing her down on a cool hard surface, looking her over a little bit before letting out a little laugh.

"You know..I'd bet this would be a sight everyone would love to see. Trish tied up and gagged."

Trish shot up heading for the door.

"Uh..Ah-Ah-Ah! Don't even think about trying to run off or I'll have to retie your legs..and I don't think you'd want that. Would you?" Triple H said as he placed her onto the cold surface once more.

Trish groaned before looking around a little focusing on Triple H afterwards and giving him the deadliest glare ever. _'Bastard!'_ Trish thought rolling her eyes. _'If he thinks I'm staying in here he's got another thing comin' to him. I can assure that. There's no chance in hell that I'm staying in here. It just isn't right.'_

Triple H looked at her before leaning forward. "Now can I untie your hands without you doing anything funny," He asked.

She nodded.

Hunter looked at Trish for a moment contemplating whether or not he should let her lose before finally becoming satisfied with her answer. After a long second Hunter proceeded to remove the roping from Trish's hands.

Trish shook her head, smiling slightly. _'Idiot. I didn't promise anything did I?'_ Trish shot out her leg knocking Hunter square in the abdomen causing him to double over giving her an easy escape.

She ran out of the bathroom door quickly reaching up and pulling the tape off from upon her mouth. _'Ouch! That stuff hurts. Oh my god. This is gonna be so easy!'_ Trish thinks to herself as she comes closer to the hotel room's door. 'Now if I can just get out...'

Trish yanks open the door stepping out into the hallway.

_'Now it's time to run.'_

Just as she was coming close to a corner that headed down to the second floor of the hotel she heard a deep cough from behind her followed by "Damn Bitch. I shoulda never untied or listened to her."

Trish turned to find Triple H staring straight at her...glaring at her.

She let out a little shriek before deciding to run full speed only making it so far before bumping into somebody and falling flat on her behind.

"O..Ow," She groaned out reaching behind herself to massage her behind a little standing up. "Watch where you're going," She yelled out walking around the person not even given them a small glance.

"Flair!" Triple H yelled out. "GET HER!"

Trish turned to look at 'The Game' frowning somewhat. _'Flair? There is no Flair. Not here. Not right now.'_

But before she could finish any of her thoughts or even think about turning around to continue her escape a strong, firm pair of hands shot out grabbing her upper arms pulling her against a hard chest.

"Damn it," She muttered.

* * *

"Now how did she nearly escape again?"

"Flair I've already told you." Hunter shot out pacing this way and that.

"Well, do me a favor. Refresh my memory. I just don't see how you..a smart guy like you, could've almost let her run off like that."

"It wasn't my fault. The damn-"

"Aw I don't want to hear it anymore I heard your excuses. I just don't see how a smart man like yourself would fall for something so...so..so..well I can't seem to find a word right now. But whatever it is it's what you fell for."

Triple H sighed running a hand through his hair and over his face. "I never thought kidnapping Trish Stratus would even be remotely complicated."

"Oh...well welcome to the real world! Not everything is easy these days," Flair shot out leaving the room, slamming the door in a huff.

"The hell's his problem," Triple H shot out turning to look at the closed door belonging to the room in which Trish Stratus was currently placed in and sighed.

"I wonder what she's doing right now," Triple H spoke out before heading over and standing right in front of the door placing a hand over the doorknob. "She's been quiet ever since we've brought her back. I hope she's not getting into trouble."

He finally opened the door with a cold expression upon his face, only to find Trish knocked out on the floor. Tear streaks down her face.

Hunter's face dropped a little a worried expression slowly crept it's way onto his face without him meaning to do so.

She had been crying. He hadn't meant for her to do that.

H shook his head causing the cold stare to come back once more before walking over towards the sink grabbing a paper towel in the process.

_'Now's not the time to develop a soft spot for your enemy's girl. There's no way in hell I'll feel sorry for her.'_

But again Triple H couldn't help but frown as he turned on the water placing the paper towel under the faucet.

With the wet towel in stow Hunter or 'The Game' as most came to know him as walked over placing it on Trish's cheek causing her to flinch a little running it over her face cleaning away the tears tracks and such, now that everything was dried.

_'Oh she's alright. She's just trying to get me to feel bad. But it's not gonna work. It's not.'_

Triple thought as he finally finished his task and rose up, throwing the paper towel into a nearby waste basket before walking over towards the door but a little movement stopped him in his tracks.

He looked back to find Trish clutch her hands around both of her knees and start to shiver.

_'Damn it!'_

He groaned before walking over to do something that would've gotten him into trouble earlier on in the daytime.

Her carried her out of the bathroom.

Untied and all.


	5. Time

Disclaimer: I don't own anything so leave me alone!

* * *

Bubba wondered around aimlessly without a place in mind.

_'I wonder where that girl could be.'_ He thought to himself before coming across another hotel room door.

Ever since he had gotten up that morning Bubba had done nothing but look for Trish. Something just didn't feel right.

Something just wasn't right.

Even though they didn't have shows regularly everyday Trish would always find the time to make an appearance at Bubba's door to do god knows what.

She'd just show up.

But today it had been different.

She didn't show.

And she didn't call.

That wasn't like her one bit.

Bubba sighed before heading for another room.

Cross that person off the list. They hadn't seen her. And she sure as heck wasn't in there.

_'So where should I go?'_ Bubba thought to himself stopping in the middle of the hallway. So far she hadn't been on the first floor and she hadn't been on the second.

Where the hell could she be?

"Stratus wherever the hell you are you better be ok or I know one thing, if someone hurts you I swear I will beat them to an inch of their life."

* * *

"Hey. Rise and shine sleepyhead. Time to get up," Triple H spoke out as he lifted Trish, sitting her up against the bed's headboard, walking over to open up the room's shades.

Trish continued to sleep a little, mumbling something.

"TRISH!"

"What!" She jerked awake, looking around frantically. "What is it?"

"Time to get up. You've got a big day ahead of ya, what with the moving and all."

"Moving?"

"Yeah. We aren't staying here the whole time you know."

"I'm not staying with you any longer."

Triple H chuckled a little shaking his head. "Sure you're not."

She hopped off the bed walking over towards the door. "I'm out of here."

"Like hell you are," H said grabbing her around the waist lightly tossing her on the bed. "We're not quite finished with you yet."

"Look," Trish shot back sitting upright in the bed quickly. "I don't know exactly what it is you need me for, but when Bubba finds out you're the one who has me, He. Will. Kick. Your. Ass." She finished punctuating each sentence with a point to Triple H.

"Not if I can help it," Triple H replied with a smirk. "I took you for a reason Trish, and I'll be damned if he screws around with my plans. Besides if he knows what's best for him..he will not push me."

Trish stared at Hunter for a moment before looking away scoffing. "Look do I have to ask you to take a shower or can I just go right ahead," Trish asked changing the subject quickly.

Hunter looked confused for a moment.

"A shower," Trish stated. "You know the things people take to keep fresh. It's usually in a place like right there," Trish said pointing towards the bathroom right across from her.

"I know what a shower is damn it! I was just confused for a moment is all. Don't get smart!"

"Well..You were the one acting like you didn't know what a shower was," Trish scoffed.

"Look..whatever. Take a shower. Take a bath. Do whatever. I really don't care, just as long as you're done in twenty minutes or so," H said stomping off into the mini kitchen in the room. "Damn! Females.."

Trish just sat there staring at Hunter a moment before shrugging.

_'What the hell did I do this morning for him to be so bitchy already?'_

She stared at him a little while longer before hopping up to head over towards the bathroom.

_'Um..'_ "Hunter where the hell is my bag? Or did you even bring it?"

"It in the damn closet," Hunter shot out.

"Fine," Trish yelled back. "Geez..."

She walked over to the only closet in the room grabbing her bag, slinging it over her shoulder and walked off to the bathroom slamming the door in a huff.

* * *

"You got everything?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I guess it's time to head out then."

"Where to?"

"Um..I was thinking more like..my place. Hello. Where's your brain at Flair?"

"Hunter...Let's go." Flair said clapping his hands together once. "Where's Trish?"

"She's in the room."

"You left her by herself!" Flair asked running off to go back and get Trish. "Don't you know this could ruin everything, leaving her alone is not a smart thing to do right now Triple. You already know she's been trying to escape quite a few times now."

"Relax Flair," Triple H said running after Ric. "The last I left her she had just gotten into the shower. She's not going anywhere. You know how long it takes a female to get ready in the morning?"

They finally reached the room and Flair threw open the door running straight up to the bathroom throwing the door open. "Trish!"

Trish jerked dropping the eyeliner she was currently applying to her eyes and let out a big sigh. "Now look what you guys did! I could have poked my eye out," She said picking up the pencil. "I mean really guys. You need to learn how to knock! I could've been undressed or something," She yelled out slamming the door in both Hunter and Flair's faces.

"Told you," Hunter replied with a smirk.

Flair looked at Triple H for a moment before walking off shaking his head. "Just tell her to hurry up. We need to go."

TBC...


	6. Drink Mishaps and Suprises

A/N: Hey everyone. Waves I'm back! I know it's been two and something months since I updated and I'm sorry for that but...here's the long awaited sixth chapter! Hope this makes it worth the wait. It's longer than usual. Enjoy. 

A/N2: Oh! And if you haven't noticed from my summary the whole story has been reconstructed somewhat, so it would be wise to go back from the beginning and read. Don't worry. Not all of it was changed..just enough to make it somewhat more enjoyable. I think...

* * *

"Huh! Would you look at this. A mini basement turned hotel. How...You," Trish spoke out as Hunter opened the door to his downstairs assemble letting the small diva take everything into sight.

"Hey! Don't start ok? I could give you worse," 'The Game' replied.

"Yeah..uh-huh..sure."

"Oh..just..come on," Hunter replied rolling his eyes a little, grabbing Trish by the wrist pulling her fully into the room and down the stairs.

"Now..This is where you're staying," Hunter spoke out earning himself a little scoff and "Duh".

He continued on. "Look..Just try to stay out of trouble and if you need anything...well..you shouldn't need anything really." He finished shoving her bag into her arms causing her to stumble backwards and fall onto the bed placed directly behind her herself.

She had failed to notice that.

Finally finding himself extremely annoyed and everything finally situated the champ turned heading up the stairs already, before the small diva could even gather her thoughts together. "I'm outta here," He mumbled, running a hand over his face and through his dirty blonde hair.

Trish sat up pushing her bag to the side only to find Hunter already out into the hallway leading to the basement before he closed the door mumbling something along the lines of "Flair just had to leave this to me didn't he?"

"Nice to know that you care," Trish shot out to the closed door only to be answered back in complete silence. "Such a nice way to treat your guests Hunter. Real nice.."

She sat there for a moment wondering what to do until a shiny black colored something gleamed out of the side of her eye causing her to glance over towards her right. 'Hmm? What is that?' She questioned hoping up to go investigate. "Could it be something important?" She said to no one in particular but herself.

She finally reached her destination and reached out to grab the handle upon the object. _'Looks like a refrigerator! I sure am hungry.'_

Sure enough when she had opened the door Trish was greeted with tons upon tons of delicious looking food. "Food," She yelled out reaching for the nearest thing which happened to be an apple. "At least he knows how to do something right."

* * *

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Positive man. The guy even went around questioning today. I've never seen him worried about something this much, let alone asking about it."

"Humph! It's only been two freakin' days, what's up with the guy?"

"Tell me about it. If I woulda known..Damn! Hey I've got to go for now. Match is up next. Call you back later?"

"Yeah sure. Just remember I'm on vacation here and I know nothing about our little missing blonde diva you hear," Hunter paused for a moment before finishing. "Though it's best to leave that last part unmentioned what with me being his number one priority and all."

"Of course. Who do you think you're dealing with here," Flair replied, laughing a little.

Hunter allowed himself to smirk a little. "Alright then. Catch ya later."

"Bye."

Hunter frowned placing his phone quickly into the receiver letting out a little sigh.

So Bubba was already onto the case of the missing diva?

This couldn't be good.

As 'the Game' got lost in his thoughts the doorbell rung out followed by a soft but loud enough to hear voice. "Oh Hunter."

Ignoring it Triple H stood up heading into the kitchen. Something to drink and maybe something to eat was in order right about now.

As if noticing they were being ignored the bell sounded again this time followed by a loud impatient rapping. "Come on Hunter. I know you're there," A female's voice spoke out.

"The hell," Hunter mumbled heading over to the door, beer in hand. "Who would even dare?"

Peeking out of the small peephole Hunter found himself speechless. What in the hell was she doing here?

The champ threw open the door just staring. _'Stacy?'_

"Hey Hunter," She sang out giving a little wave.

* * *

"Where is it? Where is it? Where is..it! Trish frowned letting out a loud groan. "Where in the hell did I put it!"

The woman went about the room stomping around like an angry monster in downtown Tokyo making up a bunch of noise.

"Where in the heck is my Kool-Aid!" She yelled.

After a moment of silence Trish went to check in her bag only to get the same results she had gotten earlier once more.

Nothing.

Well this was great. Just great...

She couldn't have the one thing she wanted the most at the moment.

And why?

Because she had forgotten it.

She had never forgotten this before.

Trish threw her head back after a moment of sulking and went about throwing open cabinets upon cabinets.

If there was nothing in the front she'd just have to go deeper.

Trish reached in starting to throw things behind her causing the sounds of glasses to break and a whole bunch of other noises to sound not realizing the door to the basement being slowly opened.

"What the.." Hunter began only to be cut short by the sound of more breaking glass.

"Trish!" He yelled.

Trish shot upright and slowly turned to glare at Triple H. "What!"

"What the heck is this? What are you doing?"

"What does it look like," Trish shot out raising an eyebrow.

"You're ruining my basement that's what!" Hunter yelled back.

She scoffed. "Yeah..well, I wouldn't be doing this if I could just find my packets of Kool-Aid I had packed earlier." There was a moment of silence before Trish asked "What the hell's wrong with you? You like like a wreck," She stated taking in 'the Game's' disheveled appearance.

"Nothing," He answered back quickly.

Trish shot Hunter a disbelieving look.

"I was busy, "He answered truthfully.

"Busy doing what?"

Hunter opened his mouth to speak but before he could get a word in edgewise the former women's champ threw up a hand silencing him.

"Wait! Forget it. Forget I ask, "She said shaking her head, smirking a little. "That's a funny thought. 'The Cerebral Assassin' busy? Ha!"

"Ok. First off I like to think of myself as 'the Game' now and secondly I'll have you know I get plenty of-"

"Whatever," Trish spoke out interrupting him. "The point is...it's funny."

Hunter took in a long breath blowing it out in one quick puff. "Fine. Make fun. Look..are you gonna stop with the noise now?"

"Not until I find my Kool-aid, no," Trish answered back easily.

"Um..Ok. What exactly is up with you and this Kool-Aid? Are you obsessed or something?"

"I just have to have some. I usually have one bottle throughout the day and one for when I work out, so it's like second to nature to me..I suppose."

"Humph. Is that so? Well, you can just forget about your little Kool-Aid fascination right now because you don't have anymore."

"What do you mean," Trish asked. "Do you know something I should?

"Yesterday I went through your bag..."

"Wait! You went through my bag?"

"Well..yeah. No big deal. I've already seen all there is to see before."

Trish scoffed and looked around before letting her gaze settle back on Triple H once more. "Uh-huh..and?"

"I took them," He answered crossing his arms over his chest with a smug look upon his face.

Trish straighten up even more (If that was even possible) and yelled: "You..WHAT!"

Hunter nodded. "Yeah..I had nothing interesting to drink with me the other day so I decided to..

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU," Trish shot out lunging herself at 'The Game'. "You're dead meat Hunter," She yelled pulling at the man's hair. "Dead meat.."

* * *

10 Minutes later...

And aneven more disheveled man than before...

Hunter stepped out into his living room wincing as he limped his way to the couch.

"Yo Stac," He yelled out causing Stacy Keibler to exit his room and make her way over to sit on his lap.

"Yeah? What is it," She asked just before Hunter shot off of his chair whining. "No. It hurts."

"Awww. Poor baby. What's wrong," Stacy asked running a hand up and down his forearm.

"Nothing.."

"You face doesn't look like it's nothing."

"My face? What's wrong with my face?"

"Well, first off your jaw.."

Being enough for 'the Game'. Hunter shot across the room to stand in front of his mirror by the front entrance. "Shi..."

"Um..Hunter. What's going on here, "Stacy asked studying the scratches on Hunter's neck looking to continue their trail down his back.

"Look..Stacy I've got to go out."

"Out?"

"Yeah. Pick up some things."

"But why? We haven't even finished half of our little game yet," She pouted.

"Yeah. I know," He said reaching for a nearby hat to hide his face, some sunglasses and a jacket. "But I'll make it up to you. I promise," He finished closing the distant between him and Stacy giving her a quick peck on the cheek. "I'll be back." He threw open the door stepping in the hallway proceeding to walk off.

"Oh. Ok. But Hunter..you never did tell me what it was you were going out to get."

"Kool-Aid," He growled slamming the door shut in Stacy's face leaving her to wonder why 'The Game' was in such a rush to go pick up some Kool-Aid.

_'Um...Well..Maybe it's for us or something'_ She thought to herself walking back to the room. _'Weird...'_

TBC...

Well, hopefully that was good! I thought so. (A little jumpy but..hey. Shrugs) And just a little note here, the whole Kool-Aid thing was something I found out Trish loves and usually carries around to drink. I read it from the Raw June 2003 magazine with Sable on the cover. Lol. While it's not exactly an obsession. I made it out to be. Just to do something silly. Heh Heh..Well Read and Review as you always do and more to come soon. Hopefully faster than last time. Blushes


	7. Helpless and Awkwardness

* * *

Trish sat and stared out the small basement window as she thought of things to do for the day. 

So far the whole day had been pretty uneventful, nobody to hang out with. No one to talk to. She couldn't get a decent freshly cooked meal (Beside making it herself) or go out and do something crazy. It was boring. And low and behold..no Hunter to bother nor beat up on.

It had been two days since Trish had last spoken to Hunter and to be honest she missed the little exchanges they had. No matter if they were always squabbles or not..

A person needed someone to talk to.

Didn't they?

The small diva slowly leaned forward placing her sweaty palms upon her small Jean clad knees after rubbing them together for like the tenth time that day in less than 20 minutes, letting out a little frustrated grunt.

It was TOO damn boring...

Trish backed up sitting upright cocking her head to the side. First left then right before going left again barely noticing her bag placed directly beside the bed.

Well..if all else failed...

The woman shrugged reaching over the bed, grabbing her bag, dragging it onto her lap.

There had to be something in here.

There just had to be something in this here bag that she could use to occupy all this free time she had to do..absolutely nothing with.

Trish reached in grabbing a handful of clothes and who knows what else placing it to the side.

Maybe there was some type of crossword puzzle or something. Those weren't the most fun to do to her..but just maybe...to pass the time.

Just as she placed her hand above her travel bag getting ready to reach in once more a sudden sideways movement caught the diva's attention causing her to jump up off the bed and a few feet away from it.

"Wh..What," She shrieked. "What was that," She said placing a hand over her chest taking slow cautious steps towards her bed after staring at it for a moment or so.

The movement happened once more and Trish pushed aside some of the materials upon the bed frowning, before finally coming across the object making so much commotion.

A cell phone.

Wait a minute her cell phone!

Trish flew forward grabbing her phone in one swift moment opening it up. "H..Hello," She stammered out smiling.

This just might help her.

"Hello.."The person on the other side of the line spoke out sounding uncertain about something.

"Hi," Trish said once more.

"Trish?"

Trish frowned. Ok..why the hell was someone calling her cell phone and then asking if it was her or not? She didn't just go around handing out her cell phone number to whoever whenever. And her few friends who had it didn't either.

"Who is this," She blurted out not meaning to do so and the person on the other side was quiet for a moment before answering back.

"Spike..Who's this?"

"Spike," Trish said slowly as if the name didn't make any sense before sighing and sitting down on the bed in front of her. "This is Trish. Don't do that to me! I'm glad someone close called. I had forgotten I even had my cell phone with me what's up?"

Spike Dudley laughed. "Just like you to forget things."

Trish growled trying to act mad but failed miserably. "What do you want you butthead?"

Spike gasped before speaking. "Such language Trish. But um...a lot of us are worried about you. Where are you?"

Trish opened her mouth to speak but Spike interrupted her as he always did without meaning to do so. "Forget that..I'm just glad. You sound ok. Bubba's been going crazy over here threating to start kicking some ass if someone doesn't help find his girl. You should see him."

Trish smiled.

Really?

His girl?

"Did he actually say-"

"Are you really ok Trish?"

The small diva frowned confused for a moment. "Um...er..What?"

"Are you ok," Spike repeated and Trish's frown deepened.

Wait a minute..Wasn't she getting ready to ask something?

All of sudden "Is that her?" could be heard in the background and Trish smiled.

Bubba.

"Yeah," She heard Spike say and not to long after that she heard Bubba's relieved sigh over the phone before he started questioning her.

"Trish?"

"Hey you. What's going on?"

"Thank god! Where are you!"

"I'm a-"

"Are you ok?"

"Fi-"

"Why didn't you call me? Are you mad or something?"

Trish laughed. "No, no, no. Of course not. Would you give a person a chance to speak for a little bit?"

Just like the Dudley family. They loved to talk.

Bubba chuckled a little. "Of course. Sorry. Speak."

"It's ok. Now as I was trying to say. I'm fine...well as fine as anybody could be being in the current predicament I'm in. As for calling you I would have...but I kinda forgot I had my cell phone with me and lately I really haven't gotten any free time to myself with..."

"Are you on vacation or something?"

"No," Trish sighed. "Bubba...I..Hunter's the-"

"Just what in the hell do you think you're doing," Someone barked out behind Trish and she jumped bringing the phone down to her chest covering the receiver.

"W..What do you mean, "She asked turning her head slightly to find Triple H standing behind her looking at her very suspiciously.

"I mean just who in the heck are you talking to Trish," Hunter asked coming around to stand in front of her but not before she closed the phone placing it down her shirt.

"N..No one," She stammered.

'The Game' gave her a disbelieving look and Trish sighed.

"Ugh! Fine. I was talking to myself. Happy? I talk to myself sometimes. Yes, I know it's weird but that's what I do. I mean don't you ever.."

Hunter held up a hand cutting her off. "Cut the crap Stratus. Where's the phone?"

"What! How did you...I mean..there is no phone..."

Triple H simply reached out opening his palm in front of Trish waiting.

"Um...I don't know what it is exactly you're waiting for. There is no phone.."

"Would you rather I got it from you myself," 'The Game' asked.

Trish shook her head before giving Triple H a deadly glare.

H just stood there staring.

"Do you mind," Trish shot out.

Hunter shook his head sighing. "Hurry it up," He yelled turning his back on her.

Trish stuck out her bottom lip in a pout before retrieving her phone from her t-shirt groaning.

Damn it! What was she going to do now?

She turned around completely shooting her arm out towards Hunter knocking him roughly in the back and he stumbled forward a little. "Here," She yelled.

Hunter turned around grabbing the cell phone in one quick moment placing it into one of his side pockets of his jeans. "Is there anything else I should know about," He asked smirking.

"No," Trish rolled her eyes turning around on the little bed she was currently on to face the wall. "You can leave now. And stop smiling!" She answered back curtly.

"Hmmm," Hunter mumbled out stroking his chin. "Well, I guess you won't be needed these then, "He said smartly waving a couple of packets of Kool-Aid in front of Trish's face before turning to walk off and back up stairs. "That's alright. I'll be glad to take them."

Trish jumped up standing on the bed turning around quickly grabbing Hunter's shirt in the process but failed to get a good grip and gasped as she started to fall backwards towards the bed.

She did the only thing she could think of and reached out to grab Hunter's arm to steady herself only to bring him toppling with her onto the bed and right on top of her.

For a moment they just laid there staring at one another in silence before Trish reached up pushing Hunter off and onto the floor a few feet away, standing up to dust herself off.

"What in the hell do you think you were doing Hunter?" She yelled out a little flustered and embarrassed as all hell.

Hunter just slowly stood up staring at Trish for a moment until he saw her give him a strange look and he shook himself out of his trance, clearing his throat. "Um..wha..Huh?"

"What in the hell did you think you were doing jumping me Hunter," She asked earning a confused look from Triple H.

"What? I didn't do anything of the sort. Like I'd want to!"

Trish looked away for a moment before turning her head back to look at Hunter. "Awww Hunter I didn't know."

"Didn't know what," He asked.

"You want me," Trish sang out.

Hunter blew out a puff of breathe glaring at Trish, before blowing out another one. "Please...For your information you're the one who grabbed my arm pulling me to you."

"I did not pull you towards me! I was falling and I just happened to accidentally reach out and grab your arm and that's when you jumped me."

"I did not!"

"Whatever..Give me my packets please," She reached out trying to grab the Kool-Aid and accidentally grabbed his hand instead.

Hunter frowned looking at Trish and she jumped back.

_'Ok..Not what I intended..' _Trish thought to herself staring at Hunter.

'The Game' started forward slowly walking up to Trish and she backed up a little. _'What is he doing?'_

All of a sudden he reached out grabbing her wrist turning her hand palm up placing the packets into her hand. "Here," He mumbled before turning to walk off.

..Only..he didn't let go of Trish wrist in the process.

"Hunter! What are you doing!" She shrieked.

Things were getting just to weird now.

He turned to look at Trish for a moment and she looked down pointedly at their hand, He followed suit and upon seeing his hand wrapped around her wrist he spoke up quietly "Oh right.." and let her go apologizing. He quickly but clumsily jetted out the room as best as he could and Trish watched him go shaking her head at the absurdity of it all.

What was this about?

**TBC...**

_**Well?**_


	8. The End Already?

* * *

The only hint of coloring that could be seen shining up the room was the bright bluish green emitting from the television, covering parts of the walls randomly around the living room.

The occasional flashes from the lightening helped brighten up the room even more, but all was lost on the person currently occupying the black leather couch in front of the television who was deeply dozed off.

If one was to guess they would probably say this guy was a heavy sleeper but then if they were to have seen him in any type of loud storm or whatnot they wouldn't have had to guess.

A loud crash of thunder sounded booming around the house the noise causing the house to jerk a little and Hunter groaned turning on the small couch to get even more room to sleep finding it physical impossible not to long after, he growled jumping up off the couch.

Well, there went his peace and quiet. He had been asleep.

The thunder rumbled again and Hunter got up dragging over towards his kitchen to get something to drink but before he could even barely reach his destination the phone rang jarring him out of his dazed wake completely.

"Who the hell..." Before he could even finish his sentence the phone rang again and he shook his head.

'Better to check it out than complain' He thought as he turned to look at the table a few steps back.

The phone rang about two more times before Hunter rushed over nearly knocking both the table and phone to the floor in such a hurry.

"Hello.." He grumbled making his over to his loveseat.

"Paul? Paul is that you?"

Startled Triple H pulled the receiver out in front of him staring at it for a moment or two before bringing it back to his ear to listen in on the person currently speaking.

"...so great! I can't believe this! How are you?"

There were only a select few who called him by his real name and beyond that there were only a few who continued to speak even after they haven't been spoken to.

To put it very simply people outside of wrestling only called him Paul (Cause that's pretty much all they knew him as) and to narrow it down and make it real easy his sister was always the one to call and act like she hadn't heard from people in ages.

"Lynn? Um..hey..How's it going"

With her ear placed firmly to the door Trish listened in on some conversation Triple H was having with some girl named Lynn and sighed.

What was this? Forget about Trish week?

Five days and the former champ was just sitting up there doing only god knows what, leaving her down here to do nothing but come up with all kinds of different ways she'd kick his ass when she escaped.

Oh..Oh yeah. There was everything a person could ask for in a house such as a television with cable and even some exercise equipment. She had everything. Hell! There was even an old arcade game but this..this no show crap was getting her no where.

Hell...She was getting so desperate she might just have to have a try at picking locks or something.

Sitting here waiting for Hunter to show up and allow her to make an attempt at escaping was turning out to be useless.

_'Why hadn't he shown up at all today?'_

He sure was making a record. Half a week? What could be so important that he wouldn't even think of checking up on her.

For all he knew she could be long gone and planning with her friends for revenge.

Trish scoffed.

Not likely.

A clap of thunder rumbled throughout the house startling Trish into the far right corner of the bed closest to the wall.

Ok.

Storms...Not really on her list of things to like.

Wait a minute! That was it!

Now was a better time than any other and since she was fresh out of ideas why the hell not?

Jumping up off of the bed Trish dared to make her way across the basement floor.

More thunder.

Retracing her steps quicker than you can say 'Jimmy' Trish was was sitting firmly on the bed once more, legs crossed neatly Indian style.

_'Maybe..Maybe after the storm cools down a little.'_ She thought resting her head on the cool wall beside her little bed.

* * *

"So little brother you'll never believe what I called for!"

"Oh.." Hunter shrugged even though he knew his sister wouldn't be able to see him. "I don't know..to tell me mom and dad miss me and wonder why I haven't been by in quite some time..and to drop only god knows what other big bomb it is, on me."

"Well," His sister dragged out before laughing nervously. "Not exactly."

"What is it then," Hunter asked a small knot formed itself in pit of his stomach at the sound of her voice.

"I..um..we..well..ha! I don't know how to put it."

The little lump that had threatened to emerge inside of his throat also decided to make it's presence known at the moment.

This wasn't good.

"Lynn," Hunter cut in to his sister tirade. "What is it?"

"I.." She started.

"And don't say I can't tell you or it's nothing because you never were a very good liar. I can hear it in your voice."

There was a moment of silence before Hunter's sister decided to speak. Probably trying to piece together what needed to be said..analyze her wording. "I..Well.."

"Yeah," Hunter urged.

"Well...Guess who's come-"

**Knock-Knock-Knock**

"Hu..Wha.."

"What was that?"

**Knock-Knock-Knock**

"The hell if I know..It's probably Trish."

"What? Who's Trish?"

_'Damn!'_ Hunter closed his eyes tightly placing his head into his unoccupied hand, shaking it. "No one...Trish is no one. I'm just talking is all. Continue."

"Ok. But who's Trish," His sister interrogated once more.

"No one. Just tell me what was it was you were-"

**Knock-Knock-Knock**

_'What is that noise!'_ "Hold on.."

"I'll be right here and you will tell who this mystery woman is little bro."

Rolling his eyes Hunter stood up, placing his phone down on the table, but not before pushing the mute button on the said item and stretched a little.

Guess he had to check on her sometime didn't he?

Some things couldn't be better left alone..

* * *

"What do you think is taking him so long," The young man asked staring at the guy beside him. "You'd think he'd want some company what with him being coped up in his house all the time and whatnot."

The other shrugged. "Don't know..Try again."

* * *

**Scratch-Scratch-Scratch**

This was ridiculous!

Normally in the shows the door would've popped open by now.

But to no avail did this one budge.

"Stupid card!" Trish yelled just as she heard a crack. Pulling out her piece of the credit card currently in her small hand she growled.

Credit be damned! "I was planning on canceling anyway!"

Footsteps were heard descending down some steps and Trish frowned.

The steps stopped and her frown grew grim. About damn-

**BAM**

The next thing Trish knew she was propped firmly against the wall behind the door, the door inches away from her face (Which had been hit by the way) and being looked down at by none other than a surprised Hunter.

"What the hell," Trish shrieked

"I don't know," Hunter yelled back his eyes just as wide as Trish's if not wider. "What were you doing back behind the door?"

"I uh..I um..I was..ugh.." Trish stopped in mid sentence as her nose started to throb a little. "You hit me! I can not believe you hit me," She yelled going to stand up.

If it wasn't for Hunter, Trish would have probably fell backwards straight down the steps because as she struggled to stand Hunter found himself reaching out to steady Trish just as she reached forward grabbing one of his forearms.

"I'm sorry..I didn't mean to..I..I..I didn't know," The former champ struggled to get out as helped the injured diva straighten looping an arm around her waist.

Trish groaned pinching the top of her nose with both her thumb and index finger. "O..K." She swayed a little and 'The Game' pulled her close.

"I um..I..Did I just hear correctly?"

"What?"

"Did you just apologize to me," Trish asked opening her closed eyes to stare into the brown ones looking right back at her.

Suddenly the close proximity they created was a big deal.

The small diva tried to disentangle herself from her and Hunter's embrace.

Why were all of their recently conversations ending up completely disturbing?

Her current goal (You know..the one were she tried to move away from Hunter. Nods Yeah..that one) proved to be crazy on her account because Trish all but found herself sprawled onto Hunter's chest full on and she groaned burying her face into him. "Ugh..."

Maybe if she just told herself that this wasn't real and that this would never happen it would just disappear.

Right? Right!

Wrong.

"Um.." Hunter shook his head trying to straighten Trish to a stand. "What the-" Were the only two words he managed to get out before Trish smacked right back down onto him. "Trish?"

No answer.

"Trish," He tried again more urgently.

"Mmm," She mumbled.

"What are you do-"

"Sooo sleepy.."

"Trish no!" Hunter yelled. "Don't fall asleep on me!"

That did it.

Trish jerked grabbing her forehead. "Nice thinking.."She mumbled. "Yell at a hurt person why don't ya!"

"Well...I just wanted to make sure you kept awake a little before you attempting to fall asleep. I think you might have a slight concussion."

"Oh-Kay.."

"..and..and I didn't want you on me," He finished off lamely brushing himself off.

"Hold me," Trish moaned.

"What!"

She toppled forward for the third time that night and Hunter growled.

* * *

"This is ridiculous! We've been trying for a good fifteen minutes! What person tries to get a person to answer a door for a good fifteen minutes!"

"The hell if I know. Try again."

"You try! My hand's getting tired. Maybe..maybe he's not even here man!"

"Nonsense. He's here. I know he is. Look in the driveway."

"Ooh wow...I guess that means he's home or maybe, maybe he has more than one car stupid!"

"Don't call me stupid, **rookie**!"

"Look who's talking! You're a freaking **rookie** yourself, **rookie**!" The youngest of the two men arguing spoke up going to put the older one into a side headlock.

"Children..Children please,"Ric cut in grabbing both Randy Orton and Dave Batista by their shirt collars pulling them apart. "You guys are acting completely immature! Must I do everything myself!" He asked moving between the two planting himself in front of the door.

Both pulled back quickly and Dave shook his head straightening his shirt. "I don't know how I let myself get pulled into his immature little games," He mumbled. "Sorry man."

Randy opened his mouth to apologize to Flair but upon hearing what Dave had to say shoved the other man into the brick wall beside the doorway. "Hey! You're immature too!"

"Whatever man," Batista shook his head his eyes showing way to what was going to be a big smile. "Whatever.."

"You are," Randy yelled.

Ric shook his head before reaching up to pound on the door in front of him. "Champ! Let us in! We know you're in there. Champ..Champ?"

* * *

"Really..I'm telling you..I'm fine..really," Trish muttered half yelled. "I don't need you baby-sitting me!"

"I'm not baby-sitting you," Hunter came back with a half mutter-half yell of his own. "I'm just making sure I didn't really do that bad of damage to ya," He said as his hand with the wet cloth in it slowly moved around her face, specifically around her nose area.

Turns out he had done more damage than he thought.

The two watched each other for a moment before Trish spoke up again. "Get out."

"What?"

"I said get out Hunter," Trish whispered lashing her arm out to point to the door. "Out."

"But..."

"No," Trish replied. "Out."

Ok..One nice deed from him and he was getting punished for it!

Well, fine! See if he cared.

Hunter shot up stalking over to the sink in the room placing the towel down onto it slowly.

Forget her!

..What was her problem anyway?

Trish closed her eyes sighing.

She didn't want to think different, she couldn't think different because she knew better. Triple H...or better yet..no..um..no she didn't know Paul Levesque but um..Triple H was no man to be trusted. He was a bad one, someone who used others to his advantage. He was not nice, he never helped. He just couldn't be seen differently.

Shit! Why was she feeling like this. People couldn't change. They never changed.

She refused to like him..even slightly. That went beyond everything.

He watched her as he passed by, silently fuming to himself.

This girl was like hot and cold. He never could tell ..anything with her. Anything!

Why couldn't he just leave already? It would make things so much easier.

Hunter was up the stairs in no time flat before he turned to look at the diva again.

And to think he actually felt guilty for hitting her.

"Don't fall asleep, at least for a few more hours anyway," He snapped before opening the door in front of him shooting through it.

Forget the visiting. She didn't want him down here anymore. She didn't want this anymore.

She had to get out of here...and fast!

* * *

The three looked at each other giving a quick nod.

"One, Two, Three!"

The door went shooting inward banging against the front hallway and everybody jumped.

"Oh shit! We're going to be in deep crap for that one," Randy whispered admiring what him, Ric and Dave did as they all quietly crept into 'The Game's' house.

He laughed a little and Dave groaned rolling his eyes. "Shut up Randy!"

"You shut up dude!"

"No..I mean shut up. For all we know Hunter could be somewhere in this dark hallway."

"But..Oh right." Randy nodded.

"What the.." 'The Game' went rigid, his eyes going wide. "I couldn't have been hearing things that time. Did you hear that?"

"Uh..Yeah. I heard that. What the hell is going on over there Mikey?"

H's eyes narrowed but before he could answer a crash sounded in his front hall followed by a laugh.

"I think I'll have to catch back up with you Lynn."

"Ok..but make sure to call me back with details."

"Will do," H nodded clicking the off button on the phone slowly setting it down.

Did people seriously have death wishes these days or what?

* * *

"Damn man..Are you like a complete klutz or something?"

"Randy," Batista growled.

"I uh..I'm sorry. I just find you growling at me completely funny seeing as how you're on the floor covered in furry animal skins and potting soil," He remarked hunching over to catch his breath from laughing so hard.

"Who the hell do you think you guys are," Triple H yelled as he slowly stalked down the hallway baseball bat in hand.

"Oh shit man," Randy shrieked ducking behind Flair.

"Did you really think you could break and enter a wrestler's house and not suffer the repercussions!"

"'Game' is that you?" Ric asked.

"I have every right to beat the..what?"

"It's us H. Ric, Randy and Dave."

"What," Triple H asked again.

"It's.." Flair looked around the darkened room coming across the lamp directly above the fallen Batista and reached over turning it on. "..us."

"Jesus!" 'The Game' yelled coming across well...the fallen Batista.

"Sorry," He mumbled trying to stand up.

"What happened to you," Triple H asked.

"That happened," Batista pointed to the hidden Randy just as he peeked his head over Flair's shoulder.

"It wasn't my fault he got in the way," Randy exclaimed shaking his head frantically. "Really. Damn, you scared the crap out of us Triple!"

"I scared the crap out of you guys? I scared the crap out of you!"

"Champ..Champ. Really," Flair tried to reason with the man placing his hands up innocently. "We just came over here to drag you out to party. We figured you needed some fun."

Hunter shrugged throwing the bat to the side. "I guess so.."

"Good then it's settled," Randy ran up to Triple H's side patting him on the back. I'm sure there are plenty of pretty little honeys out tonight," He tried.

Hunter shrugged again.

Batista held out a random jacket, that had at one time fallen on him, to the man, shrugging himself. "They talked me into it," He simply said.

"I see.."

"Ok," Randy yelled clasping his hands together. "Onward!"

Everyone moved toward the door.

"You guys are going to pay for that you know," Triple H shook his head as he studied his opened door once they stepped out of the house.

"Yeah.." "We know," Flair finished.

A few punches to the little machine by the door starting up the security system and a little flick of the wrist to the doorknob closing the house up and they were gone.

* * *

He stepped off of the plane letting a small smirk light up his face.

Lucky he had landed today. The storm still hadn't let up and he had no clue when it would.

Of all the places he could have thought of this was the last one his list to worry about.

He didn't know why...

He never really thought Triple H would stoop this low. Ever.

But then again..

Kidnapping?

As soon as he heard the word Hunter he just knew that was were Trish was, the WWE's Trish, his precious Trish.

Ah.

With a little stretch Bubba moved forward shaking his head, the smirk still attached to his face.

And rightfully so.

And he thought he could win?

Not by a long shot.

Coming across the luggage carrier Bubba laughed.

_'Prepare to go down Hunter. Prepare to go down..'_

* * *

The thunder let out a clap full notch but that did little to detour Trish this time.

She'd be damned if she'd let that stop her this time.

The sound of a small crack reached her ears and she almost did a little dance.

It was working...it was really working!

She kicked again. Another crack, this one bigger.

She stopped for a moment.

OK. She had to focus. She had to make this one matter because if she kicked just right the door would go crashing down.

She needed it to go down. She was ready to leave.

Closing her eyes Trish took in a deep breath slowly turning her body to the side. Maybe a good chick kick...

All of a sudden her leg shot out and..

**Ccccrrrraak. BANG**

The door was down.

Trish let out the breath she didn't even realize she was holding in and just stood there.

Home Sweet Home..

Here she comes!

**TBC...**

**_AND I AM BACK! Yea! I've been wanting to get back to this thing for so long!_**


	9. The Dealeo

Funny thing this was. This whole sneaking out and escaping deal. 

Trish had no idea where she was heading off to or where she was exactly but when it came right down to it...she just didn't care.

Whistling flew by as did a voice and Trish became startled out of the brave repertoire she struggled to show. She stiffened pulling her jacket (or Hunter's as if it mattered) tighter around her body trying to create some heat, hoping the storm would cool off if not stop completely.

Maybe walking along side the road in a thunderstorm had not been a very smart idea on her part.

She could have at least made a call for a cab back at Hunter's or she could have just waited till the storm slowed down a bit..

Shaking her head Trish continued on reaching into one of the bags by her side. Gloves? Chec..Well, those she didn't have. Glasses? Check. Hat? Check.

These would just have to do she supposed.

Placing both items on, only stopping for a moment, Trish sped up hoisting both of her bags higher over her shoulder.

She just hoped it wasn't to long until she came across a place for the night.

She'd have to gather a map and numbers pretty soon.

But...there was no big rush to do it all tonight.

She had time. Time was on her side now.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The car flew by steadily at rapid speed and Bubba looked on, his face almost literally glued to the window beside him.

He really could not wait till he found her.

It had been to long. To long since he had seen Trish.

Seen her smile or seen her laugh at something, saw her do something stupid. He and Trish had done some silly things among unexplained things together. But in truth explanations weren't really needed were they? They had done anything and everything they had wanted together.

It had been to long since they'd do stupid things like stay up late at night watching muted cartoons making up their own dialogue. To long since they'd just sit around and stare off into space and each other. To long since..

When he truly thought about it he needed Trish in his life.

Hell, Trish was his life, his friend.

She didn't know but...

He needed her like he needed to breathe.

That's how close he had come to care for her. He couldn't help but let her in after she made it known he'd have to.

"Driver! Please hurry it up," Bubba yelled barely turning his head to stare at the back of the driver's head. "We..I..I really need to get there," He mumbled.

"Jus a little beht' mo'," The accented voice came back at him and he sighed.

Just a little bit more...Just a little bit more? He really couldn't deal with a little bit more when he needed now.

Giving his undivided attention to the window beside him and everything outside zipping by Bubba shook his head only praying for the best.

Praying for his best friend's safety.

"I'm coming Trish," He whispered. _'I'm coming, you just hold on.'_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The three studied the figure beside them as he toyed with the glass in hand, the liquid sloshing from side to side. He hadn't even taken a sip of it yet.

It was like he didn't even want to be there, yet here he was giving it a try. That or he just hadn't found the right activity or participant to indulge in.

"Do you really think this was such a good idea," Randy Orton whispered to the other two beside him, the smile dropping from his face when he saw Hunter bring the glass up to his mouth almost taking a small sip but not quite making it placing the drink back on the counter. "I mean..the guys not even here really. It's like his mind is elsewhere, why'd we bother guys? Ric this was your idea," The young man threw in as an after thought. "I'd hate to say it but he's ruining the good mood I've been in tonight."

The older of the young ones went to open his mouth and respond but before he could Ric placed a hand upon his chest shaking his head while he continued to watch Hunter just sulk..or do whatever it was he was doing at the moment, away.

"I mean really Ric...What is on Hunter's mind?"

"I..Well, I wouldn't know," Flair shrugged only letting his gaze leave 'The Game's' antics when he saw the younger man's attention diverted to the dance floor. "Maybe he'd be able to explain himself."

"You think," Randy asked before he found himself turning completely towards the counter facing the drinks in front of him and the other occupants of the bar.

"Have you guys even considered the fact that maybe.." Batista shrugged shaking his head. "Nah..Nevermind."

"No what," Randy urged turning to his side to study the man across from him. "What? We are running out of possibilities here."

"Possibilities for what," Hunter asked as he looked back from the dance floor to his friends. "What are we talking about?"

"Truthfully," Randy asked.

Hunter nodded and Randy opened his mouth to tell him but all that came out was silence. He tried again but he failed.

Why bother Hunter even more? If the guy wasn't planning on sharing what was on his mind with his friends on his own why pester?

"We're wondering what's up with you," Batista mumbled playing with the straw in his drink as he studied it intently. "You've done nothing but sit in silence the whole night and do what looks like sulk."

"I'm not. I'm having a good time," Triple H tried, giving his patent smirk everybody had come to know over the years to his friends as he pushed his drink to the side. "I'm glad you guys showed up when you did, I was getting a little sick of that place of mine actually."

"Really," The other three asked.

He had a funny way of showing it they all thought.

Hunter let out a little chuckle. "Really."

He wondered what Trish was doing at the moment...

"So you wouldn't oppose to some dancing then," A female voice greeted his ears before a hand skimmed it's way through his hair.

"Wha-" Hunter's words were cut short as he looked to his friends.

Each of them shared the same look of incredulity he would have mustered (if he had known) and Hunter couldn't help but be somewhat startled for himself.

Scared? Never. But startled he was.

What was it?

"What," He asked and the woman beside him let out a little laugh.

Wait a minute. That laugh was familiar.

Placing herself down into his lap Stacy let out another little laugh. Wrapping her arms around his neck she brought her lips to his in a quick kiss before backing up and batting her eyelashes innocently. "Hiya lover."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"One thousand twenty-three, one thousand twenty-five, one thousand twenty-seven...mother are you sure this is even the right side," The blonde in the back seat of the car scratched her head as she watched for the numbers of the houses beside them.

Granted she loved her brother (I mean who didn't love their sibling?) and she loved to visit him whenever she got the chance, she had never ever been to this new house of his before. It had been five to six years before he had found this current one he called home.

"What do you mean dear," The woman in the passenger seat asked her daughter as she too studied the numbers of each house they passed by. "Of course I'd know which house my son lives in. I mean..he is my son after all."

"Lynn, we've visited your brother a good time or two, it's quite easy to tell which house is his and which isn't," Paul Levesque, the driver of the car threw in his two cents only turning his head for a second to look at his daughter in the back seat before looking out the windshield once more.

"Yeah," Lynn agreed settling into the seat behind her. "I was guess so. With all the money little Mikey makes how could you not? Lets see.." Positioning the baby in her arms to rest opposite of what it had been before Lynn checked up on the two children beside her and the car kept on in search of her brother's house.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I..um.."

"Is 'tis it?"

Was this it? Was this it! That was the question that had been plaguing him ever since they'd ventured down the unknown street. Was this it? The hell if he knew..

Did he want it to be it?

..Hell yeah!

"Stop! Stop right here," Bubba yelled his posture immediately changing as the car came across a house that little to distinguish itself in the small neighborhood.

This had to be it. It just had to be.

The car jerked and Bubba did all but trip out of the car as he drug his bag among other things out of the taxi.

"Wait a min-ute! My fare! What about my fare!"

Halfway up the porch and steps away from the door the yell finally reached Bubba's ears and he sighed.

Fare?

Damn the fare.

Turning to face the taxi, which seemed miles away, the Dudley brother reached into his back pocket gathering some of the bills there.

"How much," He asked.

"$10.97!"

Counting the amount in his hands the brunette nodded briskly heading back down to hand the taxi driver his money. "Thanks. I appreciate it."

The driver snatched up his money thumbing through it. "'Tis me job," And that was the last words heard from him before his window closed and the car took off at the speed of lightening a loud screech following it as he rounded the corner.

Bubba shook his head watching the driver take off.

Now he was here.

There was a moment of silence as Bubba stood there doing nothing.

The house's shadow seemed to loom over him as the clouds shifted allowing the sun to shine on it and Bubba turned to stare at it.

Now he was getting somewhere.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"..Patricia Stragias."

"Oh my God! Are you Trish Stratus!"

"I..um..What?"

"Trish Stratus, WWE Women's Champion, Three Time Babe of The Year, Wrestling Diva...Are you her?"

What! Was something showing that wasn't supposed to be?

Pursing her lips a little Trish shifted pulling her jacket closer to her body and pushing her sunglasses up rightfully on the bridge of her nose.

She would have checked her bags but she would have looked to suspicious.

"Trish...Stratus," She asked, the two names slowly leaving her lips as if they were hard to pronounce. "Trish Stratus?" Trish shook her head. "No. Why? Why would you think that?"

The girl behind the counter frowned pulling back a little. "I..I don't know. Your name sounded a little familiar."

_'Not an avid wrestling fan. But a wrestling fan nonetheless'_ Trish took note.

"I see," She said.

"Uh...I...I..uh." The girl was obviously at a lost for words and for that Trish was sorry but tonight she just couldn't help her. Tonight it was best not to let anyone know who she was. All she wanted was a little rest before doing god knows what else she had to in this unknown town without directions.

Trish was lost and she hated it.

"..I'm sorry."

Shaking her head Trish looked up meeting the eyes of the girl before her.

What?

She must have zoned out there for a moment. "I'm sorry?"

"Um.." The girl shifted from foot to foot her heels clicking on the linoleum behind the counter. "I said I'm sorry miss but there are no current openings at this time."

Huh..Just her luck.

"Well," Trish crouched down gathering the bags beside her. "Thanks anyway."

The words Trish Stratus echo in her mind as she exited the building and Trish couldn't help but wonder...

Would she have gotten a room if she admitted to being her WWE persona?

For some reason it seemed as if the answer to that would be a resounding yet.

Shrugging Trish trudged on.

Oh well, another walk, another hotel maybe.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So are you just going to sit there or are you going to ask me to dance?"

"Uh.."

The tall blonde shifted on the male's lap pulling him close to her by the neck. "Oh. I missed you so much my Huntie Wuntie. Why haven't you called?"

"Stace," Hunter shook his head struggling to lessen the grip on his neck as he pulled back. "Stace..what are you doing here."

The blonde pulled back giving the former champ a pout. "What do you mean? You're not happy to see me?"

"It's not that," Hunter said running a hand through his hair. "I'm just surprised..is all."

_'She sure picked a time to show up.'_ Hunter thought.

Stacy scoffed rolling her eyes. "God..You'd think it was a crime to visit a boyfriend or something around here."

Boyfriend!

Undisguised snickers could be heard coming from behind the diva in his lap and Hunter's mouth twitched, his gaze slowly finding it's attention on his friends.

...or more like friend.

"Randy.."

"Sorry dude," He was quick to reply.

"Come on, let's go dance," Stacy exclaimed hopping off of Hunter's lap grabbing his hand and 'The Game' had no choice but to follow his 'girlfriend' out onto the dance floor.

Not to say he didn't try to get out of it though..

The young brunette at the bar continued to laugh at his friend. "I did not know.."

"Shut up Randy...Just shut up."

"You shut up."

"I'm not going to argue with you, you will shut up."

"No, you will."

"You will Randy, I mean it."

"No, you will."

"I-"

"Damn it, you two!" Ric shot up out of his seat quickly making his way out onto the dance floor. "Forget this!"

Both men watched as Ric walked away. "Shall we follow him," Randy asked a moment later and Batista nodded motioning Randy first.

"We're finally getting somewhere with Triple H. I guess it's safe to let lose a little. Why not?"

"My thoughts exactly," Randy smirked. "I still won't shut up though.

"Yeah..yeah you will," Batista argued.

..And that's how it went all the way to the dance floor between the two.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No..No, no, no, no, NO!

Another one!

Another packed hotel.

This was just a little bit ridiculous. What on earth was going on that so many hotels would be packed for the weekend?

Or..um was it the weekend?

Halting in midstep Trish frowned.

This was sad. She didn't even know which day it was let alone if it was the weekend or not.

Maybe she should have asked the lady behind the last counter.

_'But you didn't think of that Trish.' 'True..true. But I am now aren't I?' 'Well..'_

Trish was so caught up in here own thoughts she did not notice the car pull up beside her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This woman was unbelievable!

First she wanted him to dance, now she wanted him to fight for her?

And for what! She was **not** his girlfriend.

"Stace, I'm not punching the guy," Hunter yelled.

"But why," She asked pulling closer to him. "He oggled me."

Oggled? Was that even a word?

Hunter looked to the ceiling closing his eyes. He had just about enough of this.

Partying, Dancing and Drinking? They were not his idea of fun tonight.

_'You've been looking for an excuse to leave tonight, here's your chance.' 'I have not..' 'Oh just go pick up you jacket and leave already!_

Without another word Hunter disentangled himself from Stacy's embrace marching over to the exit door.

He was just about to grab his jacket when he felt a hand...or two grab both his shoulders. "Stace..really...I've got to-"

"Dude, I am no chick," Randy exclaimed. "Where are you going man?"

Hunter turned to meet the eyes of his non to happy friends/mentor. "Out." He simply replied.

"Out," Flair asked. "As in leaving the building out?"

"Yeah Ric."

"Why," Batista asked.

Good god! It was like an interrogation at the police station for goodness sakes. What was with his friends?

"Why," Hunter asked. "Why what?"

"Why are you leaving," Randy answered, his voice rising on each syllable as he spoke out to his friend. "Stop beating around the bush Hunter, what is it you want to get out there to so quickly?"

_'Well, well, well. What do you know. Randy is smart. I didn't know he had it in him' _Batista silently joked to himselfas he watched his friends.

"Nothing," Hunter lied. He turned to grab his jacket then and pushed open the exit stepping out into the raging night. He looked to and fro before finding the car everybody rode in that night and went to head over toward it before Flair spoke up again.

"Is this about Trish?"

Hunter stopped clenching his fist by his sides tightly.

Trish? Was this about Trish?

"N..No."

"Trish! What does Hunter have to do with Trish? He doesn't even like the pretty diva," Randy wondered.

Pretty..diva?

"Rand, what do you mean by pretty di-"

"I meant um..I don't know what I meant," Flair tried.

Batista studied everybody before him, frowning. Hmm..someone was hiding something here. He knew everyone thought of him as the wordless animal of the group but when it came right down to it Batista could be as smart as the others if not smarter. He was not dumb.

"Trish," He asked.

Hunter started to walk again shaking his head and Flair's eyes grew wide as he tried to reason with the other two. "Really. I don't know why I even mentioned that woman's name. She has nothing to do with Hunter...nothing."

"Riight," Batista muttered unconvincingly.

Hunter studied him from his place by the car and he looked right back.

"Well, OK." Randy decided after a moment of thinking. If Flair and H said Trish's name meant nothing he'd believe it.

But Batista didn't believe a word anyone was saying right now.

What was it about Trish he wondered. Why would Flair bring her up only to act like he didn't mean to (and unconvincingly mind you)?

Something was not right here. Something was not right, and Batista didn't like it.

The deal with Trish...he wanted to know.

He planned to know...and he'd find out soon.

**_TBC..._**

**_OK! So I planned for this chapter to have lots more action in it but considering how long a chapter I have right now I'll just have to throw the other ideas into the next or next few chapters. I wanted so much to happen here but...((Sigh)) oh well...What can you do? Be prepared to be excited and whatnot next chapter! LOL ;p_**


End file.
